Leo: Making an Example
Making an Example is the second episode of the Leo arc and the fourteenth of Power Rangers: Neo Zeo. Synopsis While Lidian tries to improve his fighting skills, Virgo hints to Leo that he needs to kill one of the Rangers to prove his seriousness to the rest of the Zodiac Emperors. Plot "Is that the best you can do?" Ezra demanded, circling the wheezing Lidian. The two stood in an outdoor training ring, a short distance from the house. Sabrina was leaning on the ropes, watching them fight. Ezra lashed out with a side kick, which Lidian accepted on his forearm with a grunt. Straightening, he threw a right cross, but Ezra easily ducked under it. His left fist shot out in a jab, catching Lidian in the gut. "Unfh!" "You're telegraphing all of your moves," his older brother said, and tossed off a quick, almost teasing jab to the side of the head. "Don't drop your guard." Lidian responded with a death glare and a roundhouse kick, which Ezra caught. As his older brother moved to take his remaining foot out from under him, Lidian seized his arm and twisted it back, forcing him to let go. While they were at close range Ezra tried to knee him in the chest, but Lidian blocked it with his own leg. "Get out of range!" Sabrina called to Lidian. He obeyed, backing up and raising his guard again. A quick grin crossed his face. "Don't get cocky." Ezra threw a high axe kick, catching the side of Lidian's head. He moved with it, stumbling, but recovered in time to duck a left hook. The right uppercut, however, snapped his head back sharply. He stumbled and sat down hard, winded. ". . . Break?" He managed at last, passing the back of his forearm across his forehead. "What time is it?" Ezra asked Sabrina. She checked a watch waiting nearby with the guys' gear. "Ten-thirty." "Five minutes," Ezra told Lidian, who gave him an aggrieved look. "We've been sparring for two hours!" "He has a point," Sabrina said. "You're slowing down. I can take the next two hours." "Th-that's not what I meant!" Lidian protested. "Thanks." Ezra climbed out of the ring and caught a towel as Sabrina tossed it. He gave Lidian an amused glance. "You were the one who asked for extra training." Lidian just groaned and flopped over on the mat, sides heaving. Ezra leaned against the ropes beside Sabrina, looping the towel around his neck. "I've been looking forward to seeing you fight. Think you might be up for going a few rounds with me when Lidian's worn out?" "Certainly. After all, somebody should show him how it's done." Ezra turned his attention back to the teenager. "Any idea what made him suddenly interested in improving his fighting ability? I've been teaching him on and off since we arrived on Earth, but he hasn't been that interested until now." "David, probably," Sabrina replied. "And possibly the news about your parents." Ezra's smile faded, and he looked down at the ropes. "Right." "You seem to be taking it well," Sabrina ventured. "They weren't my parents." That visibly surprised Sabrina. Ezra didn't return her startled look, just said, "Long story." "You both seem to have a lot of long stories." "And you don't?" "Touche. But I've had more than eleven thousand years to work on mine." "You were asleep for most of that, weren't you?" "More or less. I suspect some of my dreams were influenced on what was going on around me. I'm fairly certain I saw some of the Wild West Rangers' battle." "The what?" "When the Mighty Morphin' Pink Ranger traveled back in time-" "You said five minutes, right?" Lidian interrupted, picking himself up. He was still breathing hard, but he moved back into a fighting stance. "I did. You're ready?" Sabrina asked, climbing over the ropes. Lidian nodded. As Sabrina drew nearer, he said in a low voice, "I've been coasting on my powers for long enough." Sabrina snuck a glance back at Ezra, and began to circle. "You still haven't told him?" "No." "Why?" Lidian didn't answer, instead throwing a jab-cross at Sabrina's face. She deflected both blows and turned one block into a cross, which Lidian ducked under. Cutting the corner, he fired off a side kick at her chest, which she caught and tossed aside so he almost fell. She waited for him to pick himself up. "Did you tell him about yourself?" He asked. This time it was Sabrina's turn not to respond. She threw a series of punches and kicks, most of which Lidian avoided. In fact, neither of them said anything else for the next fifteen minutes; the only sounds were heavy breathing and wildlife. It was mid-August, and the extensive garden behind the Byrons' home was full of buzzing, chirring insects. Some birds twittered in the woods on the other side of the ring, but the day was getting hot and they seemed to be quieting down. Ezra watched in silence from the side of the ring. Sabrina managed to get Lidian in a headlock. "He's not my brother," she said as he struggled. "But then apparently he's not yours either." Wriggling free, Lidian threw a tornado kick at Sabrina, catching her shoulder. "Enough . . . talking, hard . . . to concentrate." "Right. Sorry, it's a bad habit." "S'fine." oZo With a roar, Emperor Leo smashed a metal canister aside with a smack. It fell to the floor, leaking fluid from five ragged tears left by his claws. Lunging forward he slammed his forepaw down on it, flattening what was left with a splurt of blue liquid. Not stopping, he crouched and leaped for the next obstacle in the hangar, a larger canister. His extended claws stabbed into the metal, and his bodyweight carried it to the ground with a massive clang. One good tear eviscerated the target. Panting, Leo stood and backed away, flicking blue goop off his claws. All around him lay damaged containers and other junk he'd had the Windjammers give him for practice. After seeing the battle with the Rangers over a week ago, none of them had felt particularly brave enough to spar with him. The door opened behind Leo, and he turned around. There stood Virgo. With a friendly smile, she picked up her trailing black skirts and walked into the room, carefully avoiding the mess. Her blonde hair, which hung almost to her knees, drifted a little even though there was no wind in the room. Leo turned to face her, sheathing his claws. "What brings you here, Empress Virgo?" "I wanted to talk to you." "About?" "The Rangers." "Don't. You won't get a chance to face them-by the time you're in alignment they'll be serving us." Virgo halted, paused to gather her words, and spoke with a carefully amiable tone. "I believe you, but I don't know your plan, and neither do any of the other Emperors. So your decision to train up here seems . . . odd, especially since you've been very eager to fight them until now." Leo bristled a little. "It's been a long time since I've fought personally. I need to train." "Of course you do. But, well, you didn't seem to be having any trouble with the Rangers last time." "Are you questioning me?" Virgo didn't bat an eye. "Yes, I am. Not because I doubt you, but I want to understand your plan. To me, it looks as if you're waiting for the Red Ranger to recover from your last fight." "And if I am?" "Is that wise? If your goal is to convince the Rangers to join us, wouldn't it be better to prove to them that they can't defeat us? Say, by killing one of them?" "And waste a useful soldier?" Leo demanded. "One death could save us a great deal of trouble. It might also demonstrate to some of the other Emperors that you aren't just looking for a good fight." "How dare-" "I'm only telling you what I've heard," Virgo said. She drew closer, and in a lower voice added, "it might also convince the Rangers to take you seriously. Then you'd have a true challenge." Leo gave her a studying look. Her expression remained carefully friendly. At last, he drew himself up. "All right. Tell the other Emperors that I'm on my way to Earth. When I return it will be with the corpse of one of the Rangers." Virgo smiled. "I'll tell them-if I can get there before you do." That finally drew a grin-all teeth, no mirth-from Leo. His claws flicked out again. oZo "Either of you want lunch sometime?" Ezra called. "I was thinking of going to pick some up." "Sure, sounds good," Sabrina replied, dropping her guard. Lidian, bent over with his hands on his knees, was breathing too hard to reply, but he gave Ezra a thumbs-up. The older man started back towards the house. "We'll have some time before he gets back," Sabrina said, and Lidian groaned. She folded her arms. "You wanted to train seriously." ". . . Don't want . . . overdo it either," Lidian managed. "Overdo it?" Sabrina snorted. "At age ten I could have outlasted you at this." "That's . . . point." Lidian stood up. "Not . . . that strong yet. Besides . . . we might have to fight today." "Fair point." Sabrina leaned against the ropes, leaned over and grabbed the watch from nearby. 12:47. "I'm going inside for a shower, if Ezra comes back and wants to know." "Sure." Lidian ducked through the ropes and sat down on the shady ground outside the ring, shutting his eyes and breathing hard. Gradually his breathing slowed to normal. Picking himself up, he went to the pile of gear nearby. Retrieving his water bottle—green, of course—and took a long drink. "Green Ranger." Lidian spit out the water and whirled towards the sound. There stood Leo, towering over him, close enough for Lidian to feel his breath. Immediately Lidian reached for his communicator watch, lying next to the other gear, but the Zodiac Emperor slammed a paw down on the device. "Your friends will detect me soon anyway. They should be here in time to see you die—unless you've changed your mind about my offer." Lidian swallowed hard. He threw an abrupt push kick at Leo's body, but the monster didn't so much as flinch. However, he did nod in approval. "Good. I hate cowards." He swung a massive backhand at the Green Ranger, who ducked and somersaulted between his legs. After the morning's intense workout he was slow and unsteady on his feet. Scrambling out of range, he summoned his Zeonizers. "It's Morphin' Time!" Leo was obliging enough to let him morph, and even stood patiently as Lidian charged, summoning his Zeo Power Hatchets. However, instead of ramming the much bigger monster, the Green Ranger kicked off him and sent both hatches into the limb of a tree overhead. With a rending noise, it fell on Leo's head, momentarily distracting him. Catching one of the monster's thick, fur-covered arms the Green Ranger hauled himself up, reaching for his attacker's eyes. Unfortunately Leo figured out what he was trying to do, because his other paw swung up and around, smacking Lidian hard across the face. His claws scored white gashes in the Green Ranger's helmet. Falling, Lidian hit the ground with a grunt and rolled into the trunk of a tree. Leo was on him before he could rise, catching him by the back of the neck and slamming him face-first into the ground. His visor cracked, breaking at the next blow. Lidian arched his back and tried to wriggle free, but Leo simply picked him up by the neck and one leg, hoisted him over his head, and threw him again. The Green Ranger hit the ground with a grunt and lay still, shoulders heaving. Leo advanced on him, claws snicking out. At the last second Lidian rolled over onto his back and swung his Zeo Laser Pistol up, firing on Leo. One of the shots caught his face, and he recoiled with a snarl, forepaws clamped over his eyes. Unsteadily, Lidian pushed himself up on an elbow and kept shooting, but a swift kick from the monster sent the gun flying out of his hand. He doubled over with a yell of pain, clutching his wrist. "That's enough," Sabrina's voice cut in. Lidian and Leo both looked up, and saw the three female Rangers standing there, weapons drawn. Lowering his forepaws, Leo let out a rumbling chuckle. One of his eyes was bloodshot, and the fur on his face around it was scorched. Lidian's shot had been a near miss. He planted one foot on Lidian's chest, flattening him to the ground. Casey let out a yelp, and Violet immediately started combining her Zeo Laser Pistol and Blade. "Eyes, nose, mouth," the Pink Ranger said. "His skin can't protect those." "Sorry, Rangers, this time I mean business." His claws snicked out. "And I doubt you could hurt me before I killed him, though you're welcome to try." "Very well." Sabrina opened fire, but Leo threw up a forepaw to shield his face, and the blasts only scorched his fur. "Don't!" Casey yelled, as his paw swung down— With a whoosh, a grappling hook shot out from behind Leo and snagged his arm, jerking him off-balance and swinging him around. The silvery cable attached it to a motorcycle nobody had seen arrive, and on the motorcycle sat a man in purple armor, with a white-spangled black body suit. "Hex Rider?" Sabrina exclaimed. Leo jerked his forepaw free and turned to face the new enemy fully. Lidian gasped as the monster's massive foot came off his chest. The grappling hook retracted into a rifle on one side of the motorcycle. Eyes narrowing, Leo growled. "So, you're the one who invaded our base? I've been wanting to face you . . ." "Alpha, now!" Casey exclaimed. With a green flash, Lidian teleported away. Leo wheeled and charged the trio of Rangers, and they scattered, still shooting wildly. Lasers set the grass on fire and blackened the trees around them. Snarling, Leo pursued the Pink Ranger, who had to throw herself aside to avoid his pounce. The trees shook at the impact. Revving his engine, the Hex Rider drove towards Leo. Two grappling hooks, one on each side, fired from the motorcycle, wrapping around Leo's legs. Releasing the controls, the Hex Rider drew a pepperbox gun from his hip and began shooting at Leo. Under the hail of lasers from either side, Leo threw a few more wild swings at the retreating Casey and Lidian, but Hex just swerved sharply and down he went. Furious, Leo kicked free and wheeled on the Hex Rider, who came around, tires spewing dirt and grass. Crouching, he leaped at the stranger, who only just avoided him with another sharp turn. Gathering again, the female Rangers kept up a stream of cover fire, though to Emperor Leo the lasers seemed about as annoying as a swarm of mosquitoes. "This isn't working!" Casey yelled. "Alpha, any ideas!" "Teleport everyone out!" The Hex Rider called. "What about you?" "I said EVERYBODY!" "Oh, yeah, good idea." The trio of Rangers disappeared in multicolored flashes. Leo slammed bodily into the Hex Rider, knocking him off his motorcycle. The vehicle fell, wheels spinning uselessly. Flattening his opponent to the turf, Leo arched his back and roared down at him. Panting, the Hex Rider stopped struggling, and stared up at his opponent. The large eye-like visor and antenna-like ridges on his helmet gave him a buglike look. One paw pinned his right arm above his head, the other held his shoulder against the ground. Leo grinned. "One dead foe's as good as another," he said, and opened his huge, red, fang-filled mouth. It was large enough to bite off the Hex Rider's head, helmet and all. The Hex Rider's right hand clenched, and six small blades snapped out of his vambrace. Before Leo could react, they shot out, right into his open mouth. With a yowl of pain, Leo reared back, clawing at the blades. Rolling aside, the Hex Rider pushed himself up on his hands and knees. Purple light enveloped him, teleporting him away. "NO!" Leo roared. oZo The Hex Rider materialized crouching on the floor of the Power Chamber. At once the Blue and Pink Rangers moved to help him up. "Are you all right?" Sabrina asked. He nodded, but he was out of breath and couldn't talk. They helped him sit. Nearby, the Green Ranger lay on the biobed, his broken helmet sitting beside him. At the arrival of the Hex Rider, he put both hands over his face to shield it. "It's okay, he's on our side," the Yellow Ranger said to him. "No, it's not," Zeo Green whispered back. "He knows about my identity," the Pink Ranger called, "I see no reason to hide anyone else's." "It's fine," Hex Rider replied. "I don't want to tell you who I am either." "Why not?" Zeo Pink turned on him. "I know who you are, and I don't see any reason for you to hide it." "But—" "Rangers!" Alpha 5 interrupted from the console. "Emperor Leo is coming this way!" "He's what?" Casey hurried over to the console, as did the other Rangers and Hex Rider. All of them looked at the screen. On it, Emperor Leo was visible, galloping on all fours. Bloody foam ringed his mouth and his eyes were wild. "I think we just made him mad," Violet said, in a small voice. Sabrina turned towards Alpha 5. "I think it's time to call out the Zords." Characters Rangers Allies *Alpha 5 *Ezra Byron Villains *Fire Emperor Leo *Earth Empress Virgo Continuity *First appearance of Ezra Byron. Category:Episode Category:Neo Zeo Category:Thantosiet